User blog:Savage Samurai/Is Cage VS Falcon HYPE Trivia
This episode was a little chaotic as it was initially not going to be episode 8 of the season (4:50). The original episode 8 had to be bumped down in the episode list because there were some complications with the animation. As such Falcon VS Cage was a rather last-minute decision (or rather a month prior to the episode's airing). *Ben took on the writing role for Falcon VS Cage, primarily because of the complications above (5:30). As such he finished writing the script before the actual research was finished so this episode had two endings to it. Luis believes Falcon's ending was cooler and was glad that it was the right one. *The reason why they did this episode was essentially because it had been a while since they had used a Mortal Kombat character and it sorta coincided with the release of MK11 (6:30). *This was a different experience for Ben as he normally doesn't get in the writer's chair anymore to start writing scripts (9:15). Instead he helps other writers improve their scripts. *The main thing Ben wanted to do with this episode to bring a feeling of hype because that is the integral characteristic of the combatants (9:40). To coincide with this goal, Ben's main idea for the animation was escalation (11:00). The setting had to be an F-Zero race track and the characters just had to get more and more destructive as the battle went on. *When he was first watching the animation, Chad questioned whether the boost pads could actually affect people or if they could only boost the cars because the cars were in tune with them (11:30). Ben's response was "I don't care". *Ben addresses the argument about why Falcon shouldn't have gotten the Blue Falcon (12:20). Not only should Captain Falcon get it because he can summon it like Iron Man can summon his armors but it's not even part of the argument for why he won, meaning it's inclusion in the animation is like most things just included for the sake of being cool. *The second ending was simply the Falcon Punch failing to kill Johnny, who then goes for his nut-punch Fatality (13:40). *One challenge that came up in the animation is that not every animator on the team has the same animation programs (14:25). One reason for why this was problematic is that the setting was created using such programs (a 3D F-Zero track) and the solution was essentially adding the background in post. *Luis' favorite scene in this fight was when the Blue Falcon showed up (16:00). *Ben found it interesting to cast Captain Falcon considering he's never really had an English voice actor for an extended period of time. The most recognisable is the one from Smash but even then that's a Japanese guy speaking English so it's not quite the same (16:20). *Aang VS Ed has been one of the most highly requested matchups on death battle (21:00). It was almost a season 5 episode but was scrapped for Sora VS Pit. *Aang VS Ed is implied to need a lot of custom art done for it (21:40). *They don't bother with contacting the official voice actors, not because they would get in trouble for it (if anything the VA would) but because it would be disrespectful to the company that owns said character (22:00). *They do bring up the possibility of doing Poison Ivy VS Petey Pirahna as a legitimate death battle or more likely as a DBX. Category:Blog posts